User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 23 (Sub), 20 (Dub)
Return to Episode 22 (Sub), 19 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 24 (Sub), 21 (Dub) Japanese title: “Pierrot Revived! Pretty Cure is in Serious Trouble!!” English title: “Into the Shadow Realm!” Fun fact: this is the last episode of the first season of Glitter Force. The dub of this season of Pretty Cure was split into two parts. The first 20 episodes of Glitter Force ''(the first season) were put on Netflix on December 18, 2015, and the last 20 (the second season) were published on August 26, 2016. In Japan, the entirety of ''Smile Pretty Cure! is categorized as one season, and one episode was released every week. Anyway, on to the actual episode! The episode begins with a flashback to a happy Candy and the girls agreeing to go rescue her. In the sub, Candy says her wish she made two episodes ago (“I wish to always play with Miyuki and the others!”) and Miyuki says that she wants to be with Candy and the others. In the dub, Candy laughs and Emily says that they’re going to rescue Candy because the Glitter Force without Candy is like “an ice cream cone without sprinkles.” I’ve never had an ice cream cone with sprinkles. Sprinkles are inconvenient, and they don’t taste near as good as other ice cream toppings. Anyway, as usual, the flashback to the girls is silent save for Miyuki’s voice-over in the sub and has dialogue along with Emily’s voice over in the dub. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where a crying Candy is still tied up. In the sub, Candy is silent; in the dub, she thinks that her friends are coming. Then, Wolfrun says that Pierrot will be revived soon, while Ulric tells Candy the Glitter Force isn’t coming to save them. Akaoni/Brute dares Pretty Cure to arrive, and Majorina/Brooha says that they’ll defeat them. We cut back to Märchenland/Jubiland, where Miyuki/Emily essentially says, “Let’s go save Candy!” We get the opening themes. Then, in the sub, we get the title card. Then, we cut to the girls and pop flying to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Pop has transformed into a giant hawk, and is letting the girls ride him (so, what was his deal in episode 21->18?). Pop says he sees their destination. Miyuki says, “That’s…” while Emily says, “We’re here!” Dialogue is added where Pop says, “The Shadow Realm!” Everyone lands, and Pop transforms back to normal. In the sub, Miyuki says, “So this is the Bad End Kingdom,” and Reika says that it’s eerie; in the dub, Emily says that the Shadow Realm “is, like, the worst place ever,” and Kelsey says it’s probably in the dictionary’s listing of “depressing.” Wolfrun/Ulric calls to the group, saying that they’ve been expecting them. The fog clears, reveaing him, Akaoni/Brute, and Majorina/Brooha. Dialogue is added where Chloe shouts, “It’s you three goons!” Majorina tells the girls not to get in the way of Pierrot’s revival; Brooha tells them not to think they can stop Nogo’s revival. Miyuki/Emily asks where Candy is, and Wolfrun/Ulric tells her, pointing to the tower. Wolfrun calls Candy a lamb; Ulric calls her a pipsqueak. Miyuki shout’s Candy’s name; Emily shout’s Candy’s name and threatens the villains if they dare to hurt her. In the sub, Akaoni tells them to go and save Candy, and Wolfrun says they can do so as long as they can go through them first. In the dub, Brute and Ulric goad the girls into fighting them. Miyuki says that they will save Candy; Emily says that the Glitter Force will crush the villains before they crush them. Miyuki/Emily then prompts the team to transform, and they do so. Unusually, the sub cuts out all of the transformation, only showing the girls activating their Smile Pacts, their introductions, and the catchphrase. The dub, however, shows the usual cut of the transformations. Also, Peace chooses scissors. Sunny and March/Spring tell Happy/Lucky to go save Candy and let the other four handle the villains (Glitter Sunny starts speaking earlier than Cure Sunny). Happy/Lucky protests, but Beauty/Breeze tells her that rescuing Candy is their first priority and Pop tells her to go save Candy. Happy/Lucky finally agrees. She tells everyone, that they aren’t just going to rescue Candy, but they’re going to bring everyone home. The five girls all pinky-promise on it. Wolfrun/Ulric asks them when they’re going to stop. Wolfrun says that both they and Candy are going to die, while Ulric says that if the Glitter Force isn’t going to initiate the attack, they’ll have to do so instead. The three villains leap down to start the fight; however, Pop pulls some tiny bags literally out of nowhere. In the sub, they’re smoke bombs; in the dub, they’re a “pixie dust smoke screen”. That deus ex machina creates a huge cloud of smoke around the villains, allowing Happy/Lucky to escape unnoticed. Dialogue is added where Glitter Breeze cheers on Glitter Lucky. Sunny says that Wolfrun/Ulric is going to have to fight him. In the sub, Cure March and Cure Peace say the villains aren’t getting past them; in the dub, Glitter Spring and Glitter Peace say that they’re going to have to go through them to get to Lucky. Joker/Rascal looks on, laughing and mocking the girls’ pointless friendship. Joker doesn’t speak while Happy/Lucky jumps up to him, but Rascal does. When Happy/Lucky arrives, he prepares to attack her, but Beauty/Breeze blasts the cards out of his hand. This allows Happy/Lucky to run away from the scene (silent in the sub; telling Candy she’s coming in the dub). As Joker/Rascal plummets into the ground, Beauty/Breeze says she knew he’d wait until the end to come in, and tells her that they and Candy are going to return home together. In response, all four villains summon a Bad End at once. In the sub, Wolfrun says he’ll douse Cure Sunny’s brilliant sun, and she says she’ll make a sweater out of his fur; in the dub, Ulric says that Glitter Sunny is about to be permanently eclipsed and Sunny dares him to try and calls him a “mangy old fleabag.” In the sub, Akaoni tells Cure Peace that he’ll destroy her and calls her a crybaby, and Peace tells Brute that she may be a crybaby, but she’s brave; in the dub, Brute says that he’ll turn Glitter Peace into “Glitter Pieces”, and Peace tells him that she’s tougher than she looks. In the sub, Majorina asks Cure March if she can defeat such an uncooperative witch as her, March says it’ll be a straightforward match, and Majorina says, “It’s Majorina time!”; in the dub, Brooha asks Glitter Spring if she’d attack an old, helpless woman, Spring says she isn’t helpless, and Brooha says Spring’s right and shouts, “Let the fun begin!” Then, Majorina/Brooha turns into a young, well-endowed woman. March shouts that Majorina grew old; Spring shouts, “Talk about a makeover!” A shot of Majorina/Brooha’s newfound boobs is removed in the dub. 23 39 boobs.png In the sub, Joker reminds Beauty that none of her wishes came true, Beauty tells her that Happy will save Candy and that she’ll ensure it by keeping him from escaping, and Joker says that it’ll be thrilling. In the dub, Rascal asks Breeze if she thinks she can defeat him and says she’s “not playing with a full deck”, Breeze tells him to stop with the puns and says she’ll defeat him, and Rascal says he loves a challenge. We get a shot of all four villains facing off with their opponents. This has no dialogue in the sub, in the dub, Rascal says, “All right! Let the games begin!” Then, we cut to Happy/Lucky running, inner-monologuing that she’s coming for Candy (dialogue is added where Lucky complains about the distance). After that, we get the eyecatches in the sub, which show Cure Happy and Candy. We cut back to some EPIC FIGHTS between the girls sans Happy/Lucky and the villains, where the villains seem to be having the upper hand. Sunny and Wolfrun/Ulric have an EPIC FISTFIGHT. Dialogue is added at the beginning, where Sunny says, “So long, wolf!” and at the end, where Ulric, about to slap Sunny, echoes back, “So long!” We then cut to Peace blocking Akaoni/Brute’s club (dialogue is added where Peace says, “That didn’t hurt…”), segueing into an EPIC CLUBFIGHT. Unfortunately, Peace is left on the defensive when Akaoni/Brute swings his club at her and she’s forced to run away instead of attacking. Dialogue is added where Ulric says, “How about this! Or this or this or this or this or this!” We then cut to March/Spring and Majorina/Brooha in an EPIC KICKFIGHT. When the two get into a standstill, Majorina says she’s no longer her usual self, while Brooha suggests they make things more interesting. Majorina/Brooha then clones herself. We then cut to Beauty/Breeze and Joker/Rascal, getting into another EPIC FIGHT (See, this is why I love Pretty Cure!). Beauty/Breeze attacks, but Joker/Rascal catches her and throws her away. He then launches two giant cards at her, but Pop transforms into a shield and protects her. Dialogue is added where Rascal tells Breeze to pick a card while playing with his deck and where Pop tells Breeze he’s got her (as he transforms) and, “Oh, yeah!” after going back to normal. Joker/Rascal feigns disappointment. Joker says that Beauty has no hope of standing up to them, while Rascal says he has more tricks up his sleeve. It should be noted that both Joker and Rascal start this line of dialogue by saying, “Oh, no!” in English. We cut to Happy/Lucky running for Candy. Happy tells Candy she’s coming for her, while Lucky says she’s almost there and that nothing can get in her way. She runs down an incredibly steep hill and becomes unable to stop, which sucks because she’s approaching a pool of lava. Fortunately, she launches herself into the air right at the edge. Her scream of terror is heard by Candy, who recognizes Happy/Lucky and calls for her. Happy says she heard Candy’s voice; Lucky tells Candy not to worry. Then, Happy/Lucky starts falling again, and she uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm to launch herself back upward before she’s melted alive. Happy says the name of the attack; Lucky summons her spirit with the usual cheerleader chant. Happy/Lucky finally reaches the top of the pillar that the tower Candy’s attached to is on. She runs to rescue Candy only to realize that the Décor Décor/Charm Chest is sitting on top of a rock on the ground. However, it transforms into a yellow-nosed Akanbe/Buffoon, which slams into Happy/Lucky and knocks her out. Happy says it’s a yellow-nosed Akanbe; Lucky says she should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Also, Happy doesn’t speak after she’s knocked into the ground; Lucky says that she’s “kinda” okay. We cut back to the villains beating the crap out of the other four girls. We first see Wolfrun/Ulric fight around with Sunny and then punch her into the sky. Wolfrun says, “ORYA ORYA ORYA ORYA ORYAAAA!!” (which seems to be a standard battle cry in anime); Ulric says, “Bada-bing! Bada-bang! Bada-boom! Bada-bye!” We then see Akaoni/Brute swing his club at Peace. He misses at first, but then he swings again and hits her. Akaoni says, “A demon with a metal rod!”, while Brute cries, “Cannonball!” Dialogue is added where Peace says, “Missed!” when she thinks Brute missed her with his club. We cut to March/Spring and the Majorinas/Broohas. One of them has the upper hand against March/Spring in a fight. Then, all the clones surround her and launch beams at her. In the sub, one Majorina asks if March can figure out which one is real and all the Majorinas say that it’s impossible for her; in the dub, one Brooha remarks that Spring is having a lot of trouble with one of them and all the Broohas ask how she’ll ever beat all of them. We cut to Beauty/Breeze and Joker/Rascal. Joker says there is no proof Beauty can win; Rascal says that the fight is pointless because he has the winning hand. Joker/Rascal punches Beauty/Breeze into the ground and pulls a sword out of nowhere (saying nothing in the sub, while asking Breeze if she’s got the point in the dub). Then, he uses his sword to fire laser beams at Beauty/Breeze in Pop. Joker says, “Take that and that and that and that!” as he does this; Rascal just giggles. Joker/Rascal holds up the Star Décor/Charm he gained last episode, saying that without it they can’t revive their queen. We then see all five of the girls lying on the ground. In the sub, it’s silent; in the dub, they all groan. Candy looks upon all this and starts crying. In the sub, she lets out a loud sob; in the dub, she shouts that the villains will never win. We cut to Akaoni/Brute and Peace. Akaoni says that killing Peace isn’t worth the trouble and that he’s going to go after Happy next; Brute tells Candy that they already have won. Akaoni/Brute starts to walk away, but Peace grabs his leg. We then see Sunny, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze slowly getting up. In the sub, they say they won’t let them get to Happy; in the dub, they and Peace say that they didn’t feel a thing and that the fight isn’t over yet. Wolfrun notices that Sunny is getting up and says that she should stay on the ground, while Ulric says that Sunny gets points for persistence, but not for praise. The Majorinas that it’s impossible for March to win, while the Broohas say that Spring doesn’t know when to give up. Joker tells Beauty that fighting will only hurt her, while Rascal tells Breeze that he’d just go to sleep if he were her. Akaoni/Brute tries to get Peace off of his leg, but he can’t. When he looks at her, he sees that she’s crying. Akaoni makes fun of her for crying, while Brute makes fun of her for being scared (Brute starts talking earlier than Akaoni). Cure Peace says that even though she’s scared and in pain, she’s even more scared of never being with everyone again, and because of that she won’t run away. Glitter Peace says that she’s only a little scared of Brute, and that she’s more scared of losing Candy, and because of that she won’t let go. Akaoni/Brute looks on in confusion. We cut to Sunny and Wolfrun/Ulric. Cure Sunny says that Happy is going to save Candy, so she has to defeat Wolfrun so they can go home together; Glitter Sunny says they promised to keep the villains occupied for Lucky to save Candy and calls Ulric “mangy” again. We cut to March/Spring and the Majorinas/Broohas. Cure March says pretty much the same thing Glitter Sunny said: that they made their promise and that they’ll keep it. Glitter Spring says that they’re all going home safe together. Then, we cut to Beauty/Breeze, Pop, and Joker/Rascal. In the sub, Beauty says that she learned from Joker what is most important to her and Joker asks what that thing is. In the dub, Breeze says that their promises are as indestructible as their friendship and Rascal says he disbelieves her. We finally cut to Happy/Lucky, who tells Candy to hang in there. In the sub, Candy calls Happy’s name; in the dub, she tells her to hurry. The Akanbe/Buffoon swings at Happy/Lucky, but she blocks its punch. In the sub, Happy tells the Akanbe to give Candy back and says that Candy is their precious friend, and the rest of the girls complete her sentence with her. In the dub, Lucky says that the Buffoon may think it’s strong, but nothing is more powerful than a Glitter Force with a threatened friend, and the entire Glitter Force says together that Candy is their friend. All of the villains say that friendship is meaningless. The girls respond by fighting back against the villains. In the sub, they say that friends support you, laugh with you, cry with you, and increase your power; in the dub, they say that they’ve become more than friends: they’re an unstoppable team. Happy says that Candy, their families, and their friends have to be together; Lucky says that the villains are picking on all of the Glitter Force when they pick on Candy. The girls then say their catchphrase together, which ignites columns of light around each of them. Sunny punches the ground and lifts up a giant rock. In the sub, Wolfrun asks if Sunny’s insane and Sunny says that if she can’t take this seriously, then nothing matters. In the dub, Ulric asks how Sunny can lift the rock, and Sunny says he hasn’t seen anything yet because she’s going to throw it at him as well as lift it. Sunny then throws the huge rock, crushing Wolfrun/Ulric underneath. Dialogue is added where Ulric says, “You’re kidding me…” as the rock comes towards him. We cut to Akaoni/Brute and Peace. Akaoni/Brute chases after her with his club, but Peace shocks him. This is darkened in the dub. 23 01 cure peace.png 23 02 glitter peace.png The Majorinas/Broohas shoot lasers at March/Spring, but March/Spring runs across a wall fast enough to dodge all of them. Joker/Rascal tries to hit Beauty/Breeze with his sword, but Beauty/Breeze summons an ice sword to counter him (dialogue is added where Rascal says, “What fun! En garde!”). Wolfrun/Ulric, somehow still alive, gets into an EPIC FISTFIGHT with Sunny. Dialogue is added where Ulric says, “That does it!” and Sunny says she’s fought poodles tougher than him. Parts of the EPIC FISTFIGHT are darkened. (Screenshots aren’t exact because any EPIC FISTFIGHT worth its salt is fast.) 23 03 cure sunny.png|Cure Sunny: *SCREAMS* 23 04 glitter sunny.png|Glitter Sunny: "Call yourself a big, bad wolf?" 23 05 wolfrun.png|Wolfrun: *SCREAMS BACK* 23 06 ulric.png|Glitter Sunny: "I've fought poodles that were tougher than you!" Dialogue is added where Sunny tells Ulric to “take a hike”. Then, she uses Sunny/Sparkle Fire to hit Wolfrun/Ulric in the face with a beam. As usual, the beam flying out is darkened, but this time, it's diagonal instead of horizontal, so there's new footage to screencap! 23 40 sunny fire.png 23 41 sparkle fire.png We cut to Akaoni/Brute and Peace. Akaoni tells Cure Peace she’s in the way; Brute says, “No more Mr. Nice Troll!” Akaoni/Brute then grows extremely tall and goes shirtless in the process. Giant!Akaoni/Brute starts rapid-fire punching at Peace. Akaoni growls, while Brute tells her to “hold it right there”. Peace dodges and then lights herself up with lightning and slams into Akaoni/Brute’s nose. Dialogue is added where Glitter Peace tells Brute to hold it. When she slams into his nose, it’s darkened. 23 07 akaoni 1.png 23 08 brute 1.png Peace then uses Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning to deal further damage to Akaoni/Brute. Him getting electrocuted is darkened. 23 09 akaoni 2.png 23 10 brute 2.png|Brute: *SCREAMS* After that, we cut to March/Spring. The first shot, which is of her getting knocked to the ground, is darkened. 23 11 cure march.png|Cure March: *SCREAMS* 23 12 glitter spring.png|Glitter Spring: *grunts* The Majorinas tell March they’re stopping with the games; the Broohas tell Spring she’s outnumbered. March/Spring still can’t tell which one is real. March says that it’s a straightforward match; Spring tells herself to use her head and her foot. March/Spring uses March Shoot/Sparkle Shot, which hits one of the fake Majorinas/Broohas. Another Majorina/Brooha speaks, telling March she missed in the sub and saying that there are only 50 more Broohas to defat in the dub. However, March/Spring summons a bunch of green balls of light, kicking them all at all of the Majorinas/Broohas and taking out a bunch of them at once. In the sub, March yells while attacking and one of the Majorinas gasps. In the dub, Spring says they asked for it, one of the Broohas shouts, “No!”, and Spring says, “YES YES YES YES YES!” Write better dialogue for Glitter Spring, would ya, Saban? We cut to Beauty/Breeze and Joker/Rascal’s EPIC SWORDFIGHT. Joker/Rascal gets his sword stuck in Beauty/Breeze’s. She takes the opportunity to kick at him, but he teleports away and gets behind her. As he prepares to shoot a beam at her, Joker says, “Too bad!” while Rascal says, “Touché, ''as they say!” However, Pop turns into a shield and gets in his way, allowing Beauty/Breeze to get behind him and use Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard. As he gets engulfed in the beam, Joker shout’s Pierrot’s name, while Rascal shouts, “IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD I LOOOSE!!??” We cut to Happy/Lucky and the Akanbe/Buffoon. Happy/Lucky launches up into the air, kicks the monster in the nose, and uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. She’s used it what, three times this episode? I think it’s safe to say that this show doesn’t have any rules anymore. Anyway, dialogue is added where Glitter Lucky says “Take that, you big Buffoon! And that! That’s right!” We see all five girls pant, the fights over. The Star Décor/Charm falls into Beauty/Breeze’s hand, the bonds around Candy disappear, and the Décor Décor/Charm Chest falls right next to Happy/Lucky as she hugs Candy. In the sub, Happy says, “Thank goodness!” twice; in the dub, Candy says she knew Lucky would come. Then, the ground starts shaking. Happy/Lucky takes Candy and gets the heck out of there. She does so just in time; the structure they were on collapses and falls into the lava, and the pool of lava rises up into a huge dome, pushing the two of them away. We cut to the other four, staring at the giant dome, clearly visible even from there. Dialogue is added where Sunny tries to convince herself that Lucky and Candy made it out of there. Then, Happy/Lucky and Candy fly right towards them and hit the ground. Happy just shouts without saying anything; Lucky cries, “INCOMING!!!” Candy runs into Pop’s arms and the two start crying. In the sub, Pop shouts Candy’s name over and over; in the dub, he says he never thought he’d see her again. Happy says she’s glad the others are okay; Lucky says it’s another happy ending. Sunny and March/Spring say that there’s still Pierrot/Nogo to take care of. Dialogue is added where Lucky says, “Well, yeah, but…” Beauty/Breeze says she has the last Cure Décor/Glitter Charm, and Candy tells them to put it in the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. They do so, and Candy says that now the queen will be revived and defeat Pierrot/Nogo. Dialogue is added where Pop agrees with Candy. However, Happy/Lucky notices that nothing is happening. Suddenly, the ground shakes again, and Pierrot/Nogo comes out of the lava pool. Pierrot introduces himself and says that everything shall receive a Bad End; Nogo says he’s finally awake and that he can finally wreak an unhappy ending. Happy says that that’s Pierrot; Lucky says he woke up in a bad mood. Pierrot/Nogo starts to form a beam of Dark/Negative Energy in his mouth. In the sub, Pop shouts that the beam will be enough to destroy the planet; in the dub, he says that it will be enough to destroy the whole universe. Pop tells the girls they have to get out of there, but Happy/Lucky tells Pop to take Candy and go by themselves, because they have to do their best to stop Pierrot/Nogo. The girls use Rainbow Healing/Tiara Mode Torrent, but Pierrot/Nogo’s blast overwhelms their power and sends them all flying. In the sub, the girls are silent when they fly away; in the dub, they scream. As Pop takes Candy away, Candy screams “Everyone!!” in the sub, and “No!!” in the dub. As the girls fall to the ground, Pierrot says that “all shall become a world of sloth” while Nogo says that nobody can stop him and that all shall fall to darkness. However, Candy protests, saying that Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force will never lose. Happy/Lucky opens her eyes midair. Happy says that Candy is right and that they’ll never give up; Lucky says that they can’t let Nogo win and that they must keep fighting. This conviction unleashes a column of golden light from the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. This puts a new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm in someone’s (presumably Happy/Lucky’s) Smile/Glitter Pact. the Royale Queen’s voice tells Pretty Cure to receive the Pegasus’s powers; Queen Euphoria’s voice tells the girls not to be afraid because they have a new Princess Mode. Happy/Lucky’s Smile/Glitter Pact then transforms into a wand with a Pegasus on it. Happy/Lucky gasps and says it’s the queen. In the sub, Happy thanks the Royale Queen; in the dub, Euphoria says she’s with the Glitter Force and Lucky says she’s happy to hear it. Happy/Lucky then tells the other to get going, and they agree. All of the girls’ Smile/Glitter Pacts turn into wands, and they initiate the new attack. In the sub, we have unique background music for it; the dub plays a longer version of the opening theme. Each of them puts a new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm into their wands. This is silent in the sub; in the dub, they say, “Insert Glitter Charm!” As they raise their wands into the air, they shout, “Pegasus, lend us your power!” in the sub and, “Princess Wand, give us your Glitter Power!” Their wands light up, projecting five Pegasus’s. This, too, is silent in the sub; in the dub, the girls say, “Summoning Pegasus Power!” '''Name Change:' The wands are calls Princess Candles in the sub and Princess Wands in the dub. I had to look at the wiki to find the Japanese name. The girls transform into Princess Mode! This involves their outfits upgrading into frillier, lighter versions, as well as some changes in hairstyle (most noticeably Sunny, who goes from short hair in a bun to long, shoulder-length hair, and Beauty/Breeze who gets big, spiky hair). After the transformations, the girls say, “Princess name here!” in both versions. When the princesses leap into the air, it’s slightly darkened. Also, dialogue is added where the girls say, “Glitter Princess Power, activate!” 23 13 princess form.png 23 14 princess mode.png|Group: "Glitter Princess Power, activate!" In the sub, the girls say, “Pretty Cure Princess Form!” together; in the dub, they say, “All together! Glitter Princess Mode!” Then, Happy/Lucky lights up her wand. The pink flame gets darkened in the dub. 23 15 princess candle.png 23 16 princess wand.png All the girls take off, each on their own Pegasus. In the sub, Happy says, “Deliver the light of hope!” and everyone shouts, “Shine into the future!” In the dub, Lucky says, “Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow!” and everyone shouts, “Painting the sky with the colors of hope!” Name Change: '''The new attack is called '''Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst in the sub and just''' Rainbow Burst''' in the dub. Interestingly, this is the only magical attack in the dub so far that doesn’t start with “Glitter Force.” The next bit is all darkened. The girls take off in a line. As they fly, the girls just say the attack name in the sub; in the dub, they say, “Pegasus Power Attack! Here we go! Rainbow Burst!" The girls light their Princess Candles/Wands, summoning a Pegasus, who shoots a laser at Pierrot/Nogo. Japanese version: 23 42 japanese pegasi 1.png|Group: "Pretty Cure..." 23 44 japanese pegasi 2.png 23 46 japanese pegasi 3.png 23 17 japanese beams.png|"...Rainbow..." 23 19 princess beauty.png|"...Burst!" 23 21 japanese princess peace.png 23 23 princess march.png 23 25 japanese princess sunny.png 23 27 princess happy.png 23 29 japanese group.png 23 31 japanese pegasus.png|Pegasus: *neigh* English version: 23 43 english pegasi 1.png|Group: "Pegasus Power Attack!" 23 45 english pegasi 2.png 23 47 english pegasi 3.png 23 18 english beams.png|"Here we go!" 23 20 princess breeze.png|"Rainbow..." 23 22 english princess peace.png 23 24 princess spring.png 23 26 english princess sunny.png 23 28 princess lucky.png 23 30 english group.png|"...Burst!" 23 32 english pegasus.png|Pegasus: *neigh* Pierrot/Nogo shoots another dark beam, and the Rainbow Burst collides with it. This is darkened in the dub. 23 33 japanese collision 1.png 23 34 english collision 1.png The girls all grunt, powering up their laser and allowing it to overwhelm Pierrot/Nogo’s beam. When the Rainbow Burst grows to do so, it’s darkened. 23 35 japanese collision 2.png 23 36 english collision 2.png The dub also darkens Pierrot/Nogo being consumed by Rainbow Burst. Pierrot is silent when he gets hit, while Nogo screams. 23 37 pierrot.png 23 38 nogo.png|Nogo: *SCREAMS* Happy/Lucky blows out her Princess Candle/Wand. In the sub, Happy says “Sparkle!” and everyone says, “Happy Smile!” In the dub, Lucky says, “Wands down, girls!” and everyone says, “Another happy ending!” The column of rainbow light created by Rainbow Burst, as well as Pierrot/Nogo’s nose being destroyed by it and releasing a jagged rock thing, is darkened in the dub. 23 48 japanese column.png 23 49 english column.png 23 50 japanese egg.png 23 51 english egg.png The attack finally finishes, and the girls look over the aftermath. In the sub, it’s silent until Happy laughs, the girls shout Candy’s name as they hug her, and Candy shouts, “Miyuki! Everyone!” in joy (even though Miyuki is Happy); in the dub, Sunny and Breeze ask if they did it, Sunny says she thinks they did, Lucky says they did indeed, everyone cheers as they hug Candy, and Sunny says she always knew she was a princess and that they’re the best (I really like Sunny’s delivery of that last line). And the episode ends, but not before a bonus after the Japanese ending theme, which advertises Princess Candle toys. 23 52 princess candle ad.png Overall: This episode can be thoroughly summed up in one word: EPIC. There was nary a moment without exciting action. The girls were really challenged this time, even more so than in episode 20->17 during the fight with the invisible Majorina/Brooha and Akanbe/Buffoon. Just look at how many EPIC FIGHTS I mentioned! Plus, Pierrot/Nogo was quite threatening, even if he was quickly dispatched by Rainbow Burst. The fact that he’s a giant clown who lives in lava and has the ability to destroy entire planets – or, if we’re going by the dub’s book, the entire universe – is just staggering. There’s always something about lava in particular that makes scenes all the more eerie. Perhaps it’s that one touch can kill you before you can get out, perhaps it’s the idea of how powerful you’d have to be for something like that to not kill you, perhaps it’s the fact that you’re always standing right over it and it can come up in a volcanic blast that can kill people off at any time and even screw up the weather of the entire world. Another focal point of the episode is Rainbow Burst. It was absolutely beautiful, and I always like it when Cures get new clothes. Also, even if the opening theme itself is bland, for some reason, the extended version makes for an awesome background piece. Maybe it’s that I like the verses better than the chorus, or maybe I’m a sucker for key changes. But whatever it is, it seems the opening theme of the dub is like salt; not too much to speak of on its own, but it’s better when paired with a visually striking attack. Next episode: The girls transform into fairies and go back to Märchenland/Jubiland! Category:Blog posts